La vie réserve parfois bien des surprises
by Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie
Summary: Un jeune journaliste arrive à Magnolia pour enquêter sur Fairy Tail. Cependant, cette visite lui réserve quelques surprises...


**Note de l'auteur**** : **Salut, c'est encore moi ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic' avec, comme couple principal, Bixlow x Lisanna. Elle servira à l'accomplissement de mon plan ultime et diabolique : faire connaître ce couple chez les francophones. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! m(_ _)m

PS : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

La vie réserve parfois bien des surprises.

_« Magnolia, Magnolia. Attention à la marche en descendant du train et vérifiez que vous n'avez rien oubliez à vos places. La compagnie vous souhaite une bonne journée. »_

Pendant que le speaker de la gare annonçait l'arrêt du train, le jeune journaliste descendit sur le quai. Ah, Magnolia, ville abritant la très célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail. Il s'agissait aussi de sa meilleure chance de faire carrière : un scoop au sein de la plus grande guilde de Fiore. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il vit des cheveux blancs qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un des Strauss dans la gare. C'était en réalité la plus jeune (et mignonne selon lui) de la famille : Lisanna Strauss. Ce fut alors qu'elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, un gigantesque sourire faisant pâlir le Soleil sur son magnifique visage. Gentleman jusqu'au plus profond de son être, surtout quand une jolie fille est en vue, le jeune reporter tendit les bras pour la rattraper. Cependant, la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs continua à courir, passant à côté de lui sans le remarquer, et se jeta au cou d'un autre qui se trouvait juste derrière le journaliste. Ledit journaliste se retourna donc pour savoir qui avait les faveurs de cette jeune femme aussi jolie, mignonne et intelligente d'après le Weekly Sorcerer.

'_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ! C'EST PAS UN HUMAIN, _lui hurla son esprit, ne parvenant pas à croire la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.'

La plus jeune des Strauss était accrochée au cou d'un géant portant une visière de chevalier, habillé avec des habits bizarres et il avait cinq poupées étranges gravitant autour de lui. A ce moment-là, Lisanna se pencha vers le mec bizarre et l'embrassa. S'ensuivit un échange de salive passionné entre les deux protagonistes. Ce fut le geste de trop. L'esprit du jeune journaliste ne put en supporter plus et se déconnecta. Ce qui signifie que le reporter s'évanouit sans autre forme de procès aux pieds du couple.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, notre jeune ami se trouvait dans une grande salle assez, voire même très, bruyante. Se levant, il remarqua qu'il était en réalité dans le hall de la guilde Fairy Tail et que la célèbre Mirajane se dirigeait vers lui, un fin sourire sur son visage. Arrivant à sa hauteur, la serveuse l'informa de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la déconnexion provisoire de son système cérébral :

« Bonjour, je suis Mirajane Strauss. Tu t'es évanoui au milieu de la gare alors Bixlow t'a ramené à la guilde pour éviter tout accident. »

En mentionnant Bixlow, la serveuse avait désigné le mec de plus tôt qui avait échangé un baiser passionné avec Lisanna, au beau milieu d'une gare. A sa vue, le journaliste pâlit ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Mirajane. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander le pourquoi de sa réaction, une autre voix s'éleva près des deux personnes.

« Alors, il s'est réveillé ?

-Oui, Lucy, répondit Mirajane gentiment.

-Vous devriez vous abriter rapidement derrière le bar, intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Les garçons ont commencé une nouvelle bataille. »

Avec l'agilité et la rapidité de chats, les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent derrière l'imposant meuble qui leur offrait une sécurité provisoire, entraînant avec elles le reporter surpris.

Cachées derrière le comptoir, les filles firent les présentations :

« Je suis Levy MacGarden, s'introduisit la femme aux cheveux bleus, lui souriant.

-Et moi, Lucy Heartfilia, ajouta l'autre femme, quelque peu inutilement car Mirajane l'avait déjà présentée indirectement.

-Euh, je suis Tom, du journal Weekly Sorcerer (et secrètement fan de Lisanna), répondit le journaliste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es évanoui dans la gare, demanda Mirajane, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

-Euuuh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il. (Il lui était impossible de leur avouer la véritable raison, il avait sa fierté quand même.) »

Après un instant de flottement suite à la traversée d'une table dans leur champ de vision, Tom décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Au fait, j'ai remarqué que votre sœur, Lisanna, était très proche de ce Bixlow. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

Il avait essayé de paraître désinvolte mais le tressaillement de sa voix en prononçant le nom du petit-ami de Lisanna l'avait sans doute trahi. Cependant, les trois filles près de lui ne parurent pas l'avoir entendu et répondirent gentiment.

« Ah oui, ils sortent ensemble depuis un an déjà… Enfin, ils nous l'ont annoncé il y a un an tout du moins, informa Levy.

-Oui, je me souviens, ce fut la surprise générale. Je crois même que le maître a failli avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant l'annonce, ajouta Lucy.

-Elfmann s'est évanoui en revanche, crut bon de continuer Mirajane.

-Et toi, tu as pleuré dans ton coin pendant toute la soirée en imaginant la tête de leurs enfants, contra Lucy. »

A ses mots, la serveuse fondit en larmes et se recroquevilla dans son coin.

« Cela dit, pensa tout haut Levy, ils se sont totalement débloqués ensuite.

-Je me souviens d'une fois où, en voulant emmener Lisanna faire des courses, on a entendu des gémissements, des halètements et des 'plus vite' sortir de son appartement.

-Arrête Lucy ! J'en rougis encore, répond Levy, le rouge aux joues. Cela dit, ça me rappelle un soir, après une fête bien alcoolisée, je les ai entendus en train de le faire dans le placard à balais de la guilde. Heureusement qu'il était fermé.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça, intervint Mirajane, remise de sa dépression passagère et les yeux brillants.

-Ils l'ont aussi fait dans les toilettes de la guilde…, intervint Lucy, sur le ton du complot. »

Les trois filles n'avaient cependant pas remarqué que plus leur conversation avançait plus le jeune journaliste pâlissait et se rapetissait sur place. Il ne put supporter la dernière phrase de Lucy et toutes les images mentales qu'elle apportait. Il sortit donc de Fairy Tail en courant plus vite qu'un lâche poursuivit par le diable en jurant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Les trois membres de Fairy Tail le regardèrent fuir quelques peu surpris mais elles haussèrent bien vite les épaules et reprirent leurs activités où elles avaient dû les arrêter.

FIN

Alors ? Une petite review ?

Je le sais, je le sens, tu veux poster une review, tu en as très envie… Tu en rêves depuis tes six ans… Alors ne te bloque pas plus… (utilisation d'une voix se voulant convaincante.)


End file.
